Secower
by TwilightHemel
Summary: Apa yang sekiranya bisa ia lakukan dengan kebohongan yang terus berputar tanpa ujung ini? Setidaknya, ia harus bertanggung jawab. Meski ia tak ingin memilih. /Yaoi/Selfcest/Len Act2 "Serious" x Len Act2 "Cold" x Len Act2 "Power"/RnR?


Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton, bukan? ww

**Warning: Yaoi, Selfcest**

Pair: Len Act2 "Serious" × Len Act2 "Cold" × Len Act2 "Power"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adegan yang terasa akrab. Seperti ia pernah mengalaminya, sebelumnya. Apa namanya? _Deja vu_? Yah. Apapun itu, terserah.

Mendongak, memandangi langit yang terlihat membosankan karena tak pernah berubah. Di susul dengan hembusan napas berat dan senyum miris, berasal dari dua orang yang berbeda. Eh... atau "dua orang yang sama"?

Ketiganya yang merasa terkekang. Seakan di batasi, tidak bisa bebas, di tarik dan di masukkan ke dalam kegilaan yang tak berujung. Tak ada lagi batasan untuk membedakan yang mana realiti dan mimpi, _dan juga dosa_. Mungkin memang tak pernah ada. Dan mengapa mereka bisa terseret masuk ke dalamnya seperti ini?

Tanpa alasan, mereka saling mencumbu. Dan dalam kebohongan yang tak bisa di satukan bagaikan air dengan minyak, mereka menyukainya. Ia tak tahu lagi. Benar-benar tak tahu. Tangannya di gerakkan oleh insting. Menyentuh wajah pemuda berwajah sama dengannya, menariknya mendekat dan membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman pertama yang lembut. Ia dapat mendekapnya dengan mudah. Pemuda itu begitu mungil, hanya sedadanya.

Memanggilkan namanya, dalam deru napas yang tak beraturan dan tubuh yang penuh peluh, ia tersadar dari memori lama dan menoleh. Di atas ranjang, ada pemuda lain yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya (namun memiliki rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang darinya, dan tingginya kurang lebih sama), mengangkat tangannya pelan. Menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan dingin itu,

"_Kau mengingatnya lagi_? _Mengapa tak kita lanjutkan saja untuk bisa membuatmu lupa_?"

Dan ia tak sebodoh itu sampai menolak ajakan yang _sama sekali _tidak memberatkannya itu.

"_Ceritakan padaku._"_  
_

"_Apa yang bisa kuceritakan padamu padahal kau sudah mengetahui semua tentangku, huh_?"

Semuanya. Dan akan ia lebur dalam kekosongan semu.

Iris kebiruan cantik yang melebar pada beberapa detik pertama, ketika mendapati kedua orang yang sedang saling berbagi kasih di ranjang. Ranjang bersprei putih itu berdecit beberapa kali, membuat telinganya sedikit sakit, mungkin. Mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, tak kuasa bibirnya mengucapkan apapun. Tetes bening yang mengalir di pipinya, menyamarkan semu merah yang biasanya menyambang pipi tersebut. Dengan kedua mata yang terasa penuh dengan air, ia menutup kembali pintu.

Pelan, agar tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"_Jika perasaanku yang kuat ini hanya akan membebanimu_..."

Dan tubuh mungil itu bergetar pelan menahan isak tangis.

Tak pernah bisa terlengkapi. Meski sedekat ini, ia tak bisa menjangkaunya. Menjangkaunya dan menyimpannya. Menjadikannya miliknya dan tidak membaginya pada siapapun. Memandang wajah yang sama persis dengan miliknya itu lama, hanya dengan itu, sungguh.

_Hanya dengan itu_.

...sudah bisa membuatnya bahagia. Bukan begitu?

Gema bisikan lembut yang meraung di dadanya. Apakah ini yang orang sebut berdebar? Selanjutnya ia akan sampai pada tahap jatuh cinta. _Benarkah_? Mengapa rasanya tidak semenyenangkan kelihatannya? Apa jika ia melenyapkan segala yang ia miliki semua ini akan berhenti?

Semua kegilaan dan kebohongan... yang terus berputar dalam kepalanya tanpa henti... apakah akan _benar-benar _berhenti?

Ia berharap akan ada sebuah jalan, di mana akan membawanya langsung ke tempat si surai pirang manis itu. Si kecil kesayangannya. Namun sisi gelapnya juga ikut berharap, akan adanya jalan setapak yang bisa mengantarkan guguran bunga pada si pirang satunya. Si pirang pucat yang tak pernah membuatnya terjaga dari mimpi buruk, si pirang pucat yang selalu tertawa melihatnya di kejar waktu dan dengan kejam memanggil namanya dengan senyum lembut.

Senyum lembut yang mampu membuatnya melepas semua jerat benang merah tak kasat mata itu.

Bunga yang bermekaran di musim ini, seakan menyembunyikan kemuliaan kedua surai pirangnya. Menyembunyikan dan kemudian mengotorinya. Kepada siapa hatinya memilih, untuk menemaninya dalam roda perputaran kebohongan ini, ia tak tahu. Itu bukan dia. Bukan dia. Bukan salahnya semua kebohongan ini terjadi.

Akal sehat dan moral telah hancur. Hancur karena memang sengaja di hancurkan. Jika hukuman itu memang _benar_ ada, maka ialah satu-satunya terdakwa untuk itu.

"_Ada satu hal yang selama ini ingin kukatakan padamu_..."

"..._a-aku mencintaimu..._"

Ia tak bisa menahan diri, untuk tidak menjawab "iya" akan pengakuan polos itu. Maka ia tak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat setelahnya mendorong pelan si pirang itu ke tempat tidur, memberinya kecup lembut di daerah manapun yang bisa di jangkaunya. Untuk sesaat, mengenyahkan pirang pucatnya dari pikiran tidak terdengar seperti gagasan buruk.

"_Dingin, ya_?" Katanya dengan seulas senyum. Kemudian ia di selimuti dan wajahnya di usap penuh kasih. Hujan deras di luar sana ia hiraukan, sama dengan panggilan pada ponselnya oleh pirang satunya.

Kemudian ketika pagi datang, ia harus beranjak dari ranjang yang nyaman itu, sebelum sang pirang terbangun. Ia cepat-cepat mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu pergi. Kembali pada sang pirang pucat yang menantinya dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan wajah masam.

Menyerahkan segala urusan pada malam, berserah diri akan keindahan sinar bulan yang terlihat mengapung di langit hitam pekat. Bukan. Bukannya ia sedang bermelankolis. Kesedihan akan kebohongan dan kesepian ini tidak juga hilang. Dalam ruangan ini, seakan mengelilinginya.

Ia tak bisa menjelaskan apapun.

Mereka sudah mengetahuinya.

Ia tidak suka di paksa untuk memilih.

Sekalipun ia mencoba mengirimkan segala perasaan yang kusut ini, ia akan terhenti oleh pikiran-pikiran tak menentu. Tak berguna, pikirnya. Mereka tak bisa menangkapnya. Sudah terlambat.

"_Ceritakan padaku._"

"_Ada apa_?"

...

"_Semua rasa sakitmu. Semua perasaan yang kau tuangkan dalam bentuk air mata. Ceritakan padaku. Semuanya._"

Tidak, tidak bisa.

Mereka tetap bersikeras menyembunyikannya dengan senyum.

Kepada malam-malam panjang yang kau lalui dengan kesendirian dan penantian yang tak berujung, kepada burung-burung yang kau pandangi dengan pandangan penuh rasa iri, kepada pengkhianatan dan kebohongan semu...

Dan kepada doa-doa yang kau panjatkan, untuk bisa terlepas dari jerat rantai yang menyiksa ini.

Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, bahkan jika ia berteriak sekencang mungkin sampai tenggorokkannya tak mampu untuk berteriak lagi, bahkan jika ia pecah berkeping-keping seperti kaca. Bahkan jika ia terluka.

_Jika kau mengingatnya..._

Keping ingatan yang terinjak olehnya. Tentu secara sengaja, dengan maksud untuk merusaknya.

Bersamaan dengan darah yang mengalir dari lengan ini...

..._debaran yang menghambat kebebasan. _

"Maka ciumlah aku, untuk terakhir kalinya."

The End

* * *

**A/N: Oke. Maaf, membingungkan ya? Sedikit petunjuk/? saya mendeskripsikan Len Act2 "Power" dengan surai pirangnya yang pucat, dan Len Act2 "Cold" dengan surai pirang kecoklatan. Dan sedikit petunjuk lagi, ultimate semenya itu Len Act2 Cold. Nah, RnR?**


End file.
